Nexus Stone
The Nexus Stone was a significant artifact featured in ''Blood Omen 2''. The artifact was a brightly colored gemstone, that was capable of opening 'portals' to other locations within Nosgoth. Alongside this, the stone could be worn on the chest which allowed it's user to be protected from the physical attacks of the Soul Reaver. During the course of ''Blood Omen 2'', Kain stole the Nexus Stone from the Industrial Quarter and used it to protect himself in the final battle with the Sarafan Lord - At Janos' suggestion, Kain dropped the stone into the Hylden Gate to close it and destroy the Hylden invading Nosgoth's Material Plane. Little is conclusively known about the origins of the Nexus Stone; it was first seen in the Post-Blood Omen era, worn by the Sarafan Lord (which in itself may suggest a Hylden origin) to protect himself from the power of the Soul Reaver in the Battle of Meridian. The Stone appeared as cyan gem mounted in an interestingly shaped golden ornament, which was worn on the chest. Using the Nexus Stone, the Sarafan Lord was able to resist the power of the Soul Reaver and defeat Kain and his army at the Battle of Meridian, apparently killing Kain in the process. For the next two centuries, the Sarafan Lord apparently retained ownership of it, eventually sending the stone to the Industrial Quarter, where it was used to provide a portal to the Device. Shortly after Kain returned in the Blood Omen 2 era, Umah was sent by Vorador to investigate the Industrial Quarter, here she found the Nexus Stone and it's portal, but was captured by the Sarafan; she was however able to whisper to a nearby Cabal Vampire who managed to escape and get word to the Cabal. Kain travelled to the Sarafan Keep to rescue her, but she would not reveal her information until back in Sanctuary with Vorador, at which point she revealed that she had seen the Nexus Stone in the Industrial Quarter. Vorador told Kain of the legends surrounding the stone - that one wearing the stone could not be harmed by the power of the Soul Reaver - and told him they had been proven as (unbeknowst to Kain) the Sarafan Lord had worn the stone in the Battle of Meridian. Realising he could use the stone against the Sarafan Lord (who now possessed the Soul Reaver), Kain travelled alone to the Industrial Quarter in Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone to retrieve the stone, gaining entry to the Main Factory where the Nexus Stone was housed. Infiltrating the power chamber Kain had to defeat Sebastian in a boss battle, when he was defeated, Sebastian told Kain that the Nexus Stone's portal had led to The Device; a weapon that would be used to destroy the vampires. As Sebastian died, Kain wrenched the Nexus Stone from it's machinery, causing the Main Factory to explode. Kain wore the Nexus Stone along with his Golden Pads, Red Hood and Spiky Attires until Chapter 10: Betrayal, when, encouraged by Janos Audron and Vorador, Kain travelled to the Wharves with Umah, intending to board a ship travelling to the Hylden City. Once he entered the Wharves however, Umah betrayed Kain, stealing the Nexus Stone from him; she explained her mistrust of Kain's ambition and plans for the Cabal and took the Nexus Stone, intending to board the ship and assassinate the Sarafan Lord herself. Part-way through the Wharves, Kain was able to catch up with Umah, when she was cornered by several Sarafan Knights and Glyph Knights. Killing the last guard, Kain refused to aid Umah's recovery with his blood and instead killed her; taking back the Nexus Stone. Notes The Nexus Stone's appearance is somewhat unusual, the golden ornament is unusually shaped and bears several unknown symbols; the method by which the stone attaches to the user's chest is also unknown.Very little is known about the origins of the Nexus Stone, but the Sarafan Lord's initial possession of it may suggest that it was a Hylden artifact. The powers of the Nexus Stone mean it could have been involved in several other significant events throughout history: it could conceivably have been created by the Hylden to protect the Hylden Messiah; or involved in the opening of the Hylden Gate; and it is tempting to view the Nexus Stone as connected to Moebius StaffMoebius' Staff (as both inhibit the Soul Reaver); however none of these theories is supported in text and even the age of the stone is unrevealed. Category:Items Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2